Potion Confession
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Our beloved hero of tokyo has been turned into a cat! By who? Raye of course! Why? Just read to find out...Oneshot


Potion Confession

disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon... But I secretly wish that I so though.

Ami was dumbfounded at what Raye had just asked her. Raye however was determined to get her to make that potion.

Flashback:

Raye was trying work quietly on her new song when Serena comes storming into the arcade yelling at Darien.

Raye flinched and large scribble was on her paper, great now she had to rewire her song again.

Finally after several minutes of bickering Raye stood up, making her chair fly out from under her, slammed her fists on the table and left the room.

She was going to get those to together so they would shut the hell up if it was the last thing she did.

End of flashback.

Yes my dear fellow readers, Raye took the dramatic decision to ask Ami to make a potion, a potion to turn our famous Tuxedo-Kamen, into a Kuro Neko (black cat).

"I'll pay you, and I don't care how much."

Ami was astonished to hear those words exiting Raye's mouth.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm losing enough money already, with my lack of focus thanks to those two."

"Um, it's okay Raye-chan, you don't have to pay me, I'll gladly help you out."

Raye gave her classmate a small smile, yes she does smile every now and then.

A long hour of thinking and several explosions later the potion was done, and Raye was smiling wickedly, she hurried off to our Tuxie's apartment where the brunette would not be there with him for once. Nor did Serena want to be with him.

"What do you want Hino?" He asked coldly after he had opened his apartment door. Good he's alone.

"Nothing." She said with a smirk, she pulled the potion from behind her back.

"What the hell are you do-" She poured it over his head and the next thing she knew, there was a small black kitten, with midnight blue tinged eyes glaring at her, yes a kitten was glaring at her.

She picked him up and he hissed at her.

"Calm yourself kitty." She grinned evilly as she trudged over to Serena's apartment.

Serena was attempting to do her homework but she was still too angry with Darien, he had teased her again. What a jerk. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, but apparently not.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Just a second." Serena hurried to the door and found Raye standing there with the most adorable kitten ever in her hands.

"AWW! Can I see him!" Serena took the kitten and snuggled him in her arms.

"Will you keep him in your room for a couple days until I figure out what to do with him."

"Sure, no problem Raye!"

Without another word the twelve year old was gone, hoping to get more work done on her new song.

Serena closed the door and smiled at the cat in her arms. She held him up to her face.

"You are just so cute!"

After a few more minutes of swooning over the kitten she, to his relief, set him on the bed.

She sighed.

"I guess I should get changed for supper, my homeworks never going to get done!" She complained, and to Darien's horror, her pants hit the ground.

Serena's sweatpants fell to the floor. Darien couldn't believe it, she just whipped them right off in front him, put what he also couldn't believe was the underwear she was wearing, they were plastered with bunnies! BUNNIES! Geez, how childish could she get?

She sighed and picked up her pants off the floor, throwing them into a plastic hamper across the room, then went her shirt. Behind her she heard a snicker...what kind of cat snickers? She turned around and saw the little black cat watching her every move. He was so amused at the sight before him, covering her very well-developed chest was a size C-36 bra that had bunnies on it, she had a matching undergarment set. How mature.

"What are you looking at kitty?" She giggled and keeled down by the bed, becoming eye level with the small creature.

Darien's P.O.V

She was just prancing around still in her underwear, how much stupider could this girl get?

I had to turn away the rest of the time she was changing and find amusement in starring at the wall. She wasn't supposed to look like that, especially not while wearing bunny patterned underwear. But there she was her milky skin glowing, her long slim legs and curvasious torso catching my eye, and if she ever found out I was the cat, I'd be murdered.

"Come on kitty, time for supper." I heard her talking to me and turned around, meeting her hazel eyes.

"Maybe I still have some cat food left and give you some Luna won't mind!" What an idiot, how can she not realize that it's me.

Note to self: Kill Hino.

"That way I won't have to go to the grocery store and the arcade and see that monstrous Darien!" I smirked inwardly, it had been several hours and she was still pissed off at me from this morning, I really knew how to push her buttons.

Twenty minutes later the sound of foot steps gently closing woke me up from my sleep. No it was NOT a cat nap.

"Hear you go kitty! Sorry I don't have any cat food left, and I'll have to buy some for Luna and you to morrow." She set down the remains of her supper in front of me. I was supposed to eat that? ! I turned my head away from it, just the thought of eating it made me want to barf.

"Oh come on!" She shoved the plate in my direction again.

"You must be hungry." Well, I was actually, I hadn't eaten since last night, breakfast is a waste of time to me. I sighed to myself, I might as well get this over with, and started to nibble at the food.

"There you go!" She was so excited just because I decided to eat, what an idiot. She stroked my back and I twitched, that was kind of awkward.

"What should I call you?" She cutely... uhm, stupidly, put a finger to her chin and giggled, I hate people who giggle, it's worse then laughing because fangirls giggle (insert shudder here).

"Raye will probably call me stupid for naming you, but I'm going to anyway!" Good for you.

"How about Fluffy!"

I nearly spit my food out, she couldn't honestly want to call a cat Fluffy, that's like calling a bird birdy. I would rip her to shreds if she called me Fluffy.

"Wait are you a boy are a girl? Raye never told me!" Uh oh. No way. That was not happening. She picked me up and lifted my tail up to see what gender I was, that was about the time I bit her.

She screeched and sucked on her finger which was now slightly bleeding. I felt kind of bad but who cares, she was being stupid.

"You're a meanie, Fluffy!" I hissed at her, she was NOT going to be calling me fluffy! She picked me up again and snuggled me against her chest, oh great. At least cats can't blush... not that I would be blushing, I mean she's just an ugly girl that has no chest to snuggle me with. Okay, well that sounded really bad, I mean she really has a gorgeous body...and a great chest, but you know what I mean.

"It's okay I forgive you!" Strange, I don't remember apologizing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Meatball got up to answer it still holding me in her arms.

"COMING!" Geez her door was four feet away from where she was standing, was it necessary to deafen me!

It was Jadeite at the door, what was he doing at Serena's aparment? Did I want to know? I felt a strange anger push itself through my body, damn emotions.

"Hello Jadeite! What are you doing here?"

"Raye told me to give you this." He held up a small bag, and on it was printed Cat Food. Oh gross, there was no way I was smelling that crap, let alone eating it.

"Oh thanks! That was so nice of Raye, I was planning of buying some tomorrow for both Luna and Fluffy!"

The next thing I know I was being shoved in Jadeite's face.

"This is Fluffy!" Apparently she's really set on the name fluffy.

There was a long silence and the three of us stood there starring at one another in that position, then Jadeite burst into laughter. He knew, he so knew.

"What's so funny?" The idiot asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing." Jadeite stuttered, obviously trying to control his laughter.

"It's just, well, don't you think you should give it a more, manly name?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well because it's a boy."

Her eyes started glowing in amazement, how did she not remember that he an expert on animals? (A/N: Jade's a vet) What an idiot.

"How do you know Jadeite? Wow that's so amazing!"

"Um Serena..."

She blushed, again idiot idiot idiot idiot. How much more stupid could she get, it's like how people study to be smart, I swear she studies to be a total moron.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I'm a little tired."

He smiled at her and her blush deepened, I felt myself stiffen, have I ever made her blush like that? I quickly pushed the thought away.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" She asked him. Say no, say no.

"Yeah... there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alrighty then!" She cheerfully stepped aside allowing Jadeite to walk in, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed still holding me, this time gently patting my head, to my absolute horror I found myself starting to purr.

"Aww, he's so cute when he purrs!" Stop purring, stop purring.

"Serena." He sat down on the bed next to her, he wouldn't make a move on her in front of me.

"Yup?"

"I really like..." Would he?

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, probably making a horrible attempt to think of the possible things that could end the sentence  
>"I really like".<p>

"I love..." He was trembling, what the hell was wrong with him. My stupid heart was pounding against my chest, I couldn't believe he was going to confess to her.

He inhaled sharply, the way he does when he spits things out without thinking.

"I love Hino!"

I nearly fainted right then and there. He loved her best friend, all this time I thought he still liked that idiot, and he never told me he had moved on? And out of all the girls he had the hots for the girl that gave him hell? I did not see that coming.

However to my relief she didn't look heart broken, she looked ecstatic actually.

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME JADEITE!" She was bouncing up and down on the bed, giving me a headache.

He sighed in relief.

"I know this might go against the girl rules or whatever, but I was wondering if you could find out about how she feels towards me."

She twitched, oh no, she was going to complain.

"I hate that! Why can't guys just walk up to a girl, look her straight in the eye and say, 'look I like you!' Instead they just get other people to do it for them, or they assume you already know, it is sooo annoying!"

"Sorry I-"

She interrupted him with another fit of complaints.

"And then he just thinks he's too cool to confess to me! Everyone tells me he likes me, but nope, nothing from him! Even when I hint my feelings towards him! Oh, and then he has all these other girls all over him, I mean come on what the hell is with that!"

She finally stopped ranting to take a breath, long enough for Jadeite to finally get a word in.

"Serena, I think your speaking more from your own personal experience."

"Oh right, sorry Jadeite." A deep blush came across her cheeks, so she did like someone. That idiot actually knew what the word crush meant. How surprising. Well as soon as I'm a human again, I'm going to track down whoever it is and burn him.

"I'll try my best to pry information from Raye." She smiled at him and got up.

"I better get going, thanks Serena." He left the room, leaving it completely quite except for the sigh that came from meatball's lips.

She picked up what looked like pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I sat back down on her bed to think.

A few minutes later she came out wearing pajama bottoms and a white tshirt, her hair was down for once, it was dripping wet. I was right, it does look better down, I don't know why she didn't listen to me when I told her she should wear it down.

"So I guess I should rename you huh?" She looked down at me as she sat down on the bed, scratching behind my ear, no wonder cats like it so much.

"Weird, I've never seen a cat with midnight blue eyes." The idiot was finally getting it.

"You remind me of Darien!"

Or not.

"But if I called you Darien Andrew and the girls might think I'm obsessed with him or something, so I'll have to figure out something else to call you. How about Darie!"

Her eyes sparkled in that stupid way of hers, just like when she sees sweets. That name was way to cutesy for me, how disgusting.

"It may sound weird, but I miss Darien, it was weird not having him teasing me this morning." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She looked sad, which was very unusual. She missed me? Hah, silly little girl.

She climbed under her covers and turned to lay on her back, starring intently at the ceiling. I found myself walking up to her face, she smiled at me and let me under the covers and a few minutes later I was drifting to sleep in the warmth of the idiots body.

"Mmm..." Woke me up, I felt a body stir next to me, damn no screaming, that only meant one thing, I was still a cat.

"Saturday!" She immediately sat up in bed, picked me up and looked happily out the window at the sun.

"Sorry to wake you up Darie!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to a wooden dresser across the room, things went flying everywhere, typical. Leave it to her to lose something and use the messiest way possible to find it. A bra landed on my head, it was pink with meatballs on it. Tch, she wonders why I tease her.

"Found it!" She happily held up a pair of socks. I think she needs to buy more socks. Underwear of all different patterns where sprawled out across the floor, she hurriedly picked them up and shoved them back into the top drawer, not bothering to fold them or even sort them. How does she live in this pigsty?

"I want to have a verbal spar with Darien today!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did she really think that much of me?

"I think he'd love you!"

No way. No. Way. In. Hell.

She was NOT putting a collar on me, okay? No way, that is never going to happen.

Yet there she is, in walking shorts and a pink T-shirt, looking as gorgeous- uhh...ugly as ever, walking towards me holding a collar. Not just any collar. It was PINK.

As far as I remember, Jadeite told her yesterday that I was a male, did he not?

I let her put the pinkish thing on me, I couldn't do much but run away anyways and that's just tiring. I wasn't about to scratch her or she might kick me out, so I let her put the damn thing on me. And on top of all that she tried to make me eat that disgusting cat food Hino had Jadeite brought over last night. Which by the way I still can't believe he's in love with that girl, if that's what she calls herself, a girl.

"Don't be so stubborn Darie!" I winced, I hope to god that when I change back if she ever finds out it was me she doesn't start calling me that. I would burn her alive, no question.

I hissed at her and looked once more, disgustedly at the food. What the hell was even in this?

"What?" She asked looking like a moron.

"It's cat food, cats like cat food."

Except for the fact that I'm not a cat, idiot.

"Here it's tasty," She took a small handful of the food and brought it up to her lips... she wasn't... was she?

With that last assumption, she shoved the whole handful into her mouth and crunched very loudly on the excuse for a meal. What. An. Idiot. How stupid can you get? Cat food is for cats, not humans.

But to say the look on her face was priceless would be an understatement. Her lips immediately pressed together and twisted around, her nose crunched up and her eyes started to water. the next thing I knew, she was up off the floor and across the room to the garbage can making gagging noises while trying to disinfect her mouth. She then proceeded to get a glass of water before sitting back down next to me on the floor.

...

"Okay, so I can see why you don't like it, that was terrible!" Maybe, because cat foods for cats! Nothing got through to this girl. She sighed and set a hand on my head, gently scratching my ears, damn it. I was purring again. I gave in and climbed up on her lap, the scratching went to body stroking, it felt so good I almost dozed off, pleased by the fact that she was actually shutting up for once.

But then she let out a loud sigh, startling me out of my daze. I looked up at her expectantly, wondering if she was actually planning on talking to a cat about her problems.

"Darien..." She murmured under her breath, I felt my body stiffen. "I can't believe he wasn't around again today." Her voice was louder this time and she proceeded to complain about me, right in front of me.

"Darie, do you think he's avoiding me on purpose?" I looked up at her, hoping she'd catch on to my you're-so-stupid glare.

"I guess you're right, he's probably just avoiding me, again. I guess I don't blame him, maybe our fight yesterday was the last straw for him." I saw tears start to brim her eyelids as her voice started trembling,

"Maybe he really does hate me." Tears started streaming down her face, tears I caused, tears that were for and because of me. Who's the idiot now.

Not knowing what to do I purred and rubbed against her arm, trying to get through to her, though I knew it was impossible. She looked down at me with her big innocent brown eyes and gave me a faint smile.

"Thanks Darie."

"I've really grown to love Darien." She confessed to me, and after a long pause she whispered.

"I mean, as more than a friend."

Before shock could even hit me I felt something weird pulse through me and the next thing I knew I was a lot taller, and a lot heavier and a lot more human. I was also sitting on Meatball Head.

Naked.

There was a long awkward silence as we both sat there trying to register what was happening, her taking the longest, looked me up and down in confusion, which was a big mistake considering I didn't have any clothes on. The screaming started when she got to the down part of the sentence. This is so embarrassing.

"OH MY GOD!" She pushed me off her with some impressive force and covered her eyes with her hands.

"OH MY GOD! My eyes! My virgin eyes!" This didn't stop for a long time so I took it as an advantage to grab a towel out of the bathroom and wrap it around my waist. When I came out she had finally calmed down, her face was flushed a deep red.

"If you love me so much you shouldn't mind this right?" I asked her sarcastically, somehow her face flushed even deeper.

"Da-Darien?"

"Obviously."

"Oh thank god!" She sounded relieved so I gave her a questioning look, I wasn't following.

"I'm just glad that you weren't actually avoiding me..."

I decided to give her a second to see if she'd get what was happening.

"OH MY GOD! You saw me change! You saw my underwear drawer! You slept with me! You heard... YOU HEARD!" She rambled on and on and wouldn't shut up so I pinned her to the floor and drew very close to her face,

"Serena..."

"Darien?" She stuttered. I ignored her, taking in the scent of her hair, immediately feeling relaxed.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver and I smirked, stupid little girl. I left her ear and finally covered my mouth with hers, feeling her soft moist lips press against mine. I held it there, holding onto the moment, and then finally pulled away.

It was Monday and I found myself walking hand in hand to the arcade with my girlfriend, who was grinning at me the whole time. We got a lot of weird looks, some glares at the arcade, but whatever all that mattered was that we're happy.

I looked up and saw Jadeite headed towards us, and beside him holding onto his arm was Raye, I smirked and waved at him, he blushed and waved back.

...

"You forgot to take your collar off Darie."

~The End~


End file.
